


We'll Make It Through

by Amee19



Series: Wrong Timing [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amee19/pseuds/Amee19
Summary: It wasn't planned and it's not always easy but it's worth itSequel to Wrong Place, Wrong TimeREUPLOADED SINCE IT DIDN'T SHOW FOR SOME PEOPLE
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Wrong Timing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119365
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	We'll Make It Through

**Author's Note:**

> Many of you asked for it so here it is 😌 The sequel to Wrong Place, Wrong Time
> 
> I rewrote this twice before being satisfied. It's not as angsty as I was planning to make it but I like it 😊 After all, those who have read my previous works know angst has never my strength 😅 I would much rather write fluff with a little tiny bit of angst
> 
> I really, really hope you guys will enjoy this 🥰❤ So please tell me if you do. Comments make my day
> 
> I've started rewriting Enjoy The Cool Moments for those of you who are interested but I also have two other ideas for brand new fics in the work 🥰
> 
> So enjoy this and have a good day/night/evening/morning 🥰
> 
> Also, I've already asked but if you have any ideas/requests, don't be shy and send them my way please ❤

_February 18, 12:09_

It takes Yann a grand total of 19 minutes to get to their new place, making him the winner of the race in between the boys. As soon as he walks in, he hugs Eliott, congratulating him for the new addition to their little family before he turns all of his attention to the little bundle tightly wrapped in a blue blanket in Lucas' arms.

"Hello you!" he greets his nephew as his best friend hands him over. "Have you looked at yourself? You're going to have boys and girls following you everywhere. Shit!"

"No swearing in front of my son!" Lucas teases him as he stands up from the couch and walks up to Eliott, cuddling up to his boyfriend's side.

The older boy giggles and presses a gentle kiss to his lips before sighing happily and resting his head on top of Lucas'.

"It's going to be hard for your uncle Basile," Yann says in a playful tone, not taking his eyes off the baby, "but if he says something he shouldn't in front you, little buddy, I'm going to kick his butt!"

Just as he says that, someone knocks on the door and Lucas sighs before announcing he's going to go answer.

"Tell Idriss he lost!" Yann calls him out from the couch. "I'm this little guy's godfather."

Chuckling, Lucas opens the door and immediately finds himself pulled into a hug all while hearing the combined voices of Imane, Sofiane and Idriss. Someone claps his back before ruffling his hair.

"Congratulations!" Imane tells him as soon as Idriss releases him and presses a kiss to his cheek before letting herself into the apartment.

"Good job!" Sofiane congratulates him too, grinning widely and following his girlfriend inside.

It only takes a few seconds before he hears Imane holding a back a squeal as Eliott introduces them to their nephew and Lucas chuckles. Jackson is probably going to have this effect on everyone.

"So?" Idriss asks him as soon as they're alone with a wide grin. "Are we the first here?"

Shaking his head, Lucas wraps an arm around his shoulder and guides him inside, closing the door behind them. Idriss' face falls when he sees Yann who's reaction is the opposite. His smile widens and he looks so damn proud of himself Lucas has to hold back a laugh.

"Disappointed, Bakhellal?" he teases, briefly taking his eyes off Jackson.

"You've got lucky, Cazas!" he warns him with a determination in his stare. "Watch out next time though!"

Only then does he stop as his words sink in and he takes a look at Lucas and Eliott.

"If there is a next time?"

Giggling, Lucas snorts as he releases the taller boy and makes his way over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Give us time to get used to this first!" he teases as he stands up on his tiptoes to brush his nose against Eliott's. "Come back in a few years!"

His boyfriend chuckles and kisses him softly, much to their audience's amusement. However, Jackson doesn't appreciate not being the center of attention anymore and lets out a cry in Yann's arms. His face pales at the sound as if he had seen a ghost and he suddenly looks like he would rather be anywhere else than here. Eliott though saves him the trauma and takes the baby off his arms while Lucas grabs a bottle from the fridge and heats it up in the microwave. Under two minutes later, Eliott is sitting down on the recliner, feeding Jackson a bottle who's looking absolutely peachy again.

As they wait for the rest of their friends to gather up, Yann, Sofiane, Imane and Idriss try to pry some information out of them or to get them to tell them the name of their little wonder but they remain quiet, not wanting to repeat themselves.

It takes about another half of an hour before everyone finds their way to their apartment and settles in the living room but once they do, Lucas and Eliott start telling them the whole story.

"So on Monday morning," Lucas explains, "I started having contractions. We got to the hospital and they gave us a room until it was time. Through the whole day, I couldn't stop wondering if I wasn't making a mistake, you know?"

He briefly stops and meets Yann's eyes as they both remember the conversation they've had about it.

"We always hear people talking about how excited they are for their baby to be born but it wasn't the case for me. I didn't want him to come out because it meant someone was going to take him away and as much as I had tried to not get attached to him through the pregnancy, I did. How could I not? I felt him grow inside of him, I felt him kick. I loved him already."

He feels himself getting emotional and he takes a deep breath. Thankfully, Eliott grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers together before squeezing it reassuringly and continuing the story.

"Then they moved us to the delivery room and I honestly wanted to die in there," he confesses, looking down at Jackson who has fallen asleep in his arms after his feeding. "It truly is horrible to watch the person you love the most suffering while there's nothing you can do about it."

Lucas catches a few stares in between their friends. Sofiane and Imane. Daphné and Basile. Alexia and Arthur. And surprisingly, Emma and Yann but before he can ask them, Eliott continues.

"Then the doctor said she could see his hair and I closed my eyes. For me, if I couldn't see him, then it would maybe be a little easier to let him go but as soon as he was out and started crying, I knew I was in trouble. There was no way I could possibly let him go but I had to so I started begging them to take him away."

There's now tears gathering in the girls' eyes as well as Basile's but the other guys are looking affected too, swallowing with difficulty. Eliott seems to be having a hard time so Lucas puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes, taking over.

"I didn't want to see him either," he confesses. "For the same reasons but then the doctor said it wasn't too late, that we could change our mind and that's when I realized that this is what I wanted. It might seems crazy or stupid but I wanted to keep him. This is what I've wanted since I found out I was pregnant. So the nurses gave him to me and as soon as I saw him, I fell in love."

Grinning widely, he reaches down and runs his finger across Jackson's cheeks.

"So we decided we would keep him and there we are. Jackson Lallemant-Demaury!"

"That's a perfect name!" Arthur approves on while the others nod in agreement.

"And Yann is the great winner so he gets to be the godfather," Lucas starts before briefly stopping as their friends cheer for him, even Idriss who begrudgingly does so, "and we've also picked his godmother. Someone who has made clear we shouldn't give him up for adoption, someone who has actually known for a lot longer than the rest of us. Imane, would you do us the honor of being Jackson's godmother?"

The words are barely out of his words before she nods and pulls him in her arms as their friends gather around for another round of cheering.

"You did the right thing," she whispers in his ear. "And it won't always be easy but you've got us all for you if you need!"

_ February 28, 2:05 _

For once, it's not Jackson's cries that wake Lucas up in the middle of a night but rather just a pressure on his bladder. He has noticed that even after giving birth, it feels like his bladder has shrunk down and he needs to go to the bathroom more often than before but he guesses that's just a normal effect of pregnancy that will take a bit longer to go away. Sighing, he rolls onto his back and reaches for his boyfriend's besides him but only finds cold sheets. Eliott left a moment ago already. Or maybe he never got home from the videoclub. That's weird…

He groans and slowly gets out of bed, making his way over to the bathroom. He relieves himself before washing but when he looks up and meets his reflection in the mirror, he freezes.

"Fuck!" he swears under his breath.

He looks...horrible. There's dark circles under his eyes, his hair looks even messier than usual as if a bird had made its nest into it and even though it's been two weeks since Jackson was born, he still feels as big as he did just before giving birth. His stomach is still swollen, just a little smaller than it was at 40 weeks. It's not going away as fast as he had expected. How come those girls on Instagram can still do all those complicated yoga poses while being due while he's already given birth but feels like he couldn't even run to save his own life.

Maybe that's why Eliott isn't in bed...maybe he found someone better looking on the way home and that he is- no! Eliott wouldn't do that. It's just his hormones and insecurities talking right now. He knows his boyfriend loves him and there must be a reason why he still isn't home. He needs to check his phone! If anything happened. Eliott would have texted him.

Holding back some tears, he steps out of the bathroom and makes a beeline for the kitchen counter on which he left his phone earlier but he freezes dead in his tracks when he spots the shadow of a figure he knows well sitting on the couch, cradling up against his chest another smaller figure. He lets out a sigh of relief and makes his way over to them, letting his eyes get used to the darkness surrounding them.

When he hears him approaching, Eliott looks up and even through the darkness, Lucas can see how tired he is.

"Hey," he quietly greets his boyfriend, sitting down besides him

"Hey," Eliott greets him right back with a tired smile before leaning in for a gentle kiss. "You were sleeping when I got home."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Lucas wonders as he throws his arms around his boyfriend's waist, cuddling up to his side.

"You need to rest," the older boy explains, resting his head on top of his.

But Lucas is too tired to argue with it. He just nods and yawns before reaching for a folded blanket on the coffee table and throws it on top of them.

"How long have you been up?" he asks his boyfriend as he feels his eyelids getting heavier from exhaustion.

"About an hour. He woke me up. He had wet his diaper so I changed him, gave him a bottle and I've been here since then. I couldn't go back to sleep."

"Why?" he wonders, concerned.

Eliott shrugs and sighs happily, his eyes still not looking away from Jackson's.

"It still feels like a dream sometimes, he confesses. "That I really get to have this! You. Him! It just reminded me of how close I got to not live to see it all."

Lucas feels a lump forming in his throat and he swallows with difficulty. Eliott told him once about his suicide attempts but he never mentioned them after.

"You still think about it?" he can't help but worry.

His boyfriend sighs and shakes his head, a smile stretching on his lips as he looks at Lucas.

"Not really," the older boy explains. "I mean, it's always there in the very back of my mind but I don't want to give it attention. I've got friends, I've got a son and I have you. I don't want to lose this."

Feeling his eyes welling up with tears, Lucas hides his face into his boyfriend's chest who chuckles and runs a hand through his hair before kissing his forehead.

"My fucking hormones are all over the place," he tries to defend himself only halfheartedly, barely holding back a laugh of his own.

"You've just had my baby, Lucas!" Eliott reminds him as if the younger boy could have possibly forgotten that. "You're allowed to be as emotional as you want."

This time, Lucas allows himself to laugh along and looks back up to his boyfriend, feeling himself blush by how much love he can feel in the older boy's eyes.

"I love you," he whispers, leaning up so he can brush their noses together, "and I want you to know that I'm happy too. I never thought I would ever be so happy."

Then, he looks in between them to Jackson and his smile widens as he runs his finger across their son's cheek.

"I really am."

"I love you too," Eliott tells him, his grin now stretching from one to the other.

_ March 25, 9:21 _

A month after Jackson's birth, Eliott has to come to the odd conclusion that parenthood is both the hardest thing as well as the easiest one they've ever done. On one hand it's easy because taking care of Jackson comes naturally to them. They can't imagine letting him cry when he wakes up at night or even not love him with everything they've got like some parents suffering from postpartum depression do. He's their little ray of sunshine, their little lion cub as they've nicknamed him because of all of the hair he's already got, their son, their baby and Eliott doesn't even want to imagine their lives without him in it anymore.

However, it's also the hardest thing they've ever done because no matter how much they love Jack or try their best, in the end, they're still inexperienced kids themselves who didn't get to prepare at all through the pregnancy for what was coming.

They might always get up quickly when he wakes up crying at night but finding the problem is a bit more tricky and it often requires both of them when it's not just his diaper that's wet or when he's not thirsty.

But they're not losing hope! Eliott is convinced it's only a matter of time before they get the hang out of it. Together, they can face anything. He knows it. He just got to stay awake long enough to see it though which might be a problem considering even his literature teacher's voice is starting to sound like the sweetest lullaby. But he's got to stay awake. He's got to...he needs to...stay awake.

"Eliott," a gentle voice coaxes him awake. "Eliott! The class is over. You have to get up now."

He jerks awake, sitting upright and panting heavily as he tries to remember where he is. University. Literature class. He needed to stay awake.

"Fuck!" he swears out loud, raking a hand through his hair. "Shit! Professor, I'm so sorry! I swear it won't happen again! I just-"

"Like you promised last week it wouldn't again?" she asks him although there's no anger or disappointment in her voice. Just concern. "Or the week before too?"

Eliott sighs and buries his face in his hands. He's been trying his best lately but the lack of sleep is really starting to get to him.

"The situation you're living right now is not easy," she states as she puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes. "I've been there twice before, believe me, but from what I understood it wasn't something you were expecting."

He shakes his head. He had told his teachers as little as he could before Jackson's birth and after he had come back from the week he took off to stay with Lucas, he had explained a little more like how they hadn't planned on keeping the baby but that they did in the end.

"We were supposed to give him up for adoption," he explains after taking in a deep breath, "but when he was born, we just couldn't let him go. I fell for him as soon as I heard him cry in the delivery room."

"So out of sudden, you found yourself with a baby to raise you hadn't planned for," she finishes for him, understanding what he means. "I get why you started falling asleep in classes then. Parenthood is challenging even for those who start planning long before the pregnancy even starts. I can't imagine how hard it must be when you had no time to do so."

"I love it," he confesses, letting out a watery chuckle as he thinks of Jackson, his little Jackson as well as his Lucas. "I love being a dad and so does my boyfriend. It's just a little exhausting from time to time."

Miss Deschâtelets remains silent for a moment before clearing her throat, making Eliott look back to her.

"I've already talked to a counselor about your situation, I did not know all the details but I told them what I knew and how my best student has started falling asleep in my classes. We've talked and he offered a solution you might be interested in. Considering the special circumstances, you could take a semester off. Go home, get settled with your family and come back to us in September once that little baby will have started sleeping at night. It's not a punishment or a suspension, it wouldn't make you look bad or anything but at least you will be able to focus on what matters the most right. Your baby and your health."

One part of him wants to argue, that he can be both a student and a father, that he just needs to get used to running on as little sleep as possible, to give him another chance. But a bigger part of him is just relieved by her words. That means he gets to go home and sleep, or at least try to. That means he gets to stay with Lucas and Jackson and take care of them because as tired as he feels, his boyfriend must be feeling worse because his body is still healing from giving birth and he needs to rest to do so.

Lucas has already called in his own university and told them he was taking the semester off. They've been comprehensive, telling him it was the best choice for him and for the baby and that he would be welcomed in once he would be ready. But even though he doesn't have to worry about school, he's still spending his days taking care of Jack all by himself while Eliott goes to classes. However, if he takes on Miss Deschâtelets' offer…

"The counselor agreed to this?" he asks, sounding hopeful.

She nods and motions for him to stand up.

"Let's go see him together, shall we?"

_ April 17, 18:43 _

When Jackson turns two months old, the grew decide it's been too long since they got some alone time so Yann visits them and declares, not asking, that he's babysitting tonight and he doesn't want to see them for a few hours.

"Go out!" he tells them as he pushes them gently toward the door. "Have fun! Be dumb for the evening without worrying about Jack and let me have some fun with my godson!"

"If he starts crying when you put him in his crib you need to-" Eliott tries to tell him but he waves him off.

"Give him his raccoon plushie," he finishes for him, nodding. "Piano music calms him down, I put cream on him if I need to change his diaper and I turn on his nightlight if I put him to bed. Don't worry, uncle Yann is taking care of him! Now go!"

And without giving them time to argue, he closes the door behind them, leaving to stare at each other before they burst into laughter. As nervous as they are to leave their son into someone else's hands for the first time, they've got to admit some time alone can't hurt them.

Smiling, Eliot reaches down and intertwines their fingers together before squeezing his boyfriend's hands. Lucas sighs happily and tucks himself into his side, looking up to him with a tired but happy smile.

"Guess you're taking me out tonight then," he teases and the older boy can't help but chuckle before leaning down and claiming his boyfriend's lips.

"Let's go!"

They end up eating take-out at the Petite Ceinture, just enjoying the calm of this haven. It feels odd being there after the last few months they've had; walking on eggshells around each other, neither of them wanting to admit they wanted to keep the baby. But now they're finally at peace with each other and with their decisions. They're happy again.

"I love you," he whispers as he wraps his arms around Lucas, pulling him closer.

"I love you too," his boyfriend says right back, resting his head on his shoulder.

They're sitting down in the tunnel, leaning against one of the concrete pillars as they look at the different graffiti around them. Each one must have a story to tell but his eyes can't stop drifting back to one in particular, one he's put there himself a little over a year ago. Lucas had taken him on his shoulders to allow him to reach so high up.

ELU

It was Basile who had come up with the name by putting their names together. So they could be like all of those celebrities who have a name with their significant other. As stupid as they had thought it was when he had first told them, they had slowly warmed up to it and now they had magnets spelling it out on their fridge, holding up a picture the nurses had taken of the three of them at the hospital.

"Eliott?" Lucas asks him, pulling him out of his thoughts. "What are we going to tell him?"

"What do you mean?" he wonders, craning his neck to look at the younger boy.

His boyfriend takes in a deep breath and Eliott can hear the emotion in his voice.

"One day, when Jackson is going to be old enough, he's going to ask us questions. About how young we were when we had him. Aren't you scared that he might think we didn't want him? Or that we don't love-"

"Stop!" he cuts him off, not wanting to hear the end of his sentence. "It might have been complicated but there hasn't been a single moment since we found out you were pregnant that I didn't love him. And I know you loved him too since the beginning no matter how hard you tried to not get attached."

Truth to be told, it's a question he has already asked himself one night as he was pacing around the nursery, humming a lullaby so Jackson could fall back asleep. He had wondered what they would tell him the day he would be old enough to understand how young they were when they got him but there's never been a doubt in his doubt. It's never been about whether or not they wanted him, simply about whether or not they could give him what he deserved.

"Lucas, you and Jackson are the best thing that have ever happened to me, okay? And I love you both so much! It's not always easy but it's worth it. It really is!"

His boyfriend's eyes well up with tears but before he can say anything, his phone buzzes in between them, startling them. It's a text from Emma as well as a video.

From: Emma  
Yann found something even better than piano to make him calm down.

The joined video, clearly taken from Emma's phone, shows Jackson in the middle of the living room, laying up in a pile of pillows and blankets. He's whimpering a little, moving his tiny fists around but as soon as Yann who's sitting down beside him starts playing with his guitar, Jack immediately stops and moves his head, looking for the origin of the sound.

By the end of it, both Eliott and Lucas are grinning widely while the older boy feels his heart swelling up with love. That's their baby right there. Their son.

"I'll have to get my old guitar out of the closet and start playing again," he jokes, much to his boyfriend's amusement who snorts and tucks himself onto his side.

"Maybe I could start playing the piano again," he suggests and Eliott finds himself hastily nodding.

It's been so long since Lucas last played. Long before he even found he was pregnant. Then, during the pregnancy, he had lost interest in pretty much everything so to hear him say he wants to play again, that's a sign the worst is behind them now, that it's time for them to start properly healing.

"Where do you see us in ten years?" he wonders, pushing out of his boyfriend's eyes a wild piece of hair.

"Married for sure!" Lucas answers, grinning as he pulls them closer so he can bump their foreheads together. "Living in a proper house with a backyard. A dog or two. We would have to negotiate for that snake you want though!"

Eliott giggles and cups his cheeks, stroking them.

"What else?"

"You are a film director, I am an engineer! Jackson is all grown up of course, running around being a little menace like his Daddy was at that age."

There's a question on the tip of Eliott's tongue. Something he really wants to ask although he knows how his boyfriend might react. It's been ten months now since they've last made love. Eight of them being because of the tension that had grown in between them and the other two being because it was simply too early after Jackson's birth but that doesn't mean he hasn't noticed the way Lucas' body has changed. His boyfriend has been avoiding showering with him or even being shirtless around him. And Eliott knows why.

He walked on him getting dressed a few days ago and saw it. His stomach has shrunk back, nowhere as swollen as it was just after Jackson was born but he has yet to get his abs back. He knows about Lucas' insecurities and he knows it probably complexes him to not have got his pre-pregnancy body back. Eliott, however, couldn't care less.

There's nothing that could ever make Lucas look any less beautiful. Getting that through his boyfriend's thick skull will be quite a task so he decides that he might as well start now.

"There's something we need to talk about though," he whispers as he pulls the younger boy onto his lap, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "Since Jackson's birth, I've noticed you've been avoiding me in a way but you need to know that I love you, okay? I'm in love with you and there's nothing that could ever possibly make me love you any less. Whether the grey hair we're going to start getting in a few decades, the wrinkles or the fact that you haven't got your abs back."

Lucas blushes, clearly embarrassed that he's been caught but Eliott isn't having any of it.

"I don't give a shit about you having abs or not, baby, but I care about you being happy in your own skin."

"I just don't get it," his boyfriend confesses with a sigh as he bumps their foreheads together. "Everyone I see online showing off how quickly they got their bodies back like a few weeks after giving birth while Jackson is two months and I still definitely don't feel like going to the gym to workout."

"But Lucas," Eliott argues, "those people, they're what? One in a hundred? In a thousand? That's not the reality. You've given birth to our baby! I can't even imagine what your body's been through! So if you don't feel like going to the gym today or even in six months, I really don't care! I love you, okay? You're the love of my life so believe me, the last thing I care about is whether or not you do like those people on Instagram or Youtube or whatever!"

Lucas nods and pulls him into a gentle kiss, cupping Eliott's cheeks.

"Sorry," he apologizes after pulling back, letting out a relieved sigh. "I never meant to push you away. I was just being insecure."

"You don't have to apologize," the older boy reassures him. "We both have our insecurities. It's part of human nature. What matters is that we don't let them dictate our lives."

He briefly stops to take a deep breath, gathering the courage to speak about what more he wants in their future.

"I just hope our insecurities don't stop us from having more kids in the future."

A smile stretches on his boyfriend's lips while something lights up in his eyes.

"More kids?" he repeats, as if not believing him. "You want to have more kids with me?"

"Of course I do!" Eliott confirms, nodding. "Not right now but in a few years once we'll have jobs and a house, I really want to have more kids with you. One at least but two would be even better."

"I want that too," Lucas replies, pushing their bodies even closer. "I really do!"

"Good!"

Sealing the deal, Eliott crushes their lips together, giggling against his boyfriend's lips. Soon enough, they're both laughing too much to call it a kiss but he wouldn't change a thing about it.

_July 10, 7:09_

It's been a year since Lucas found out he was pregnant. A year since his world was flipped upside down. A year since all of his plans for the future flew out through the window. But today, he can also say he truly is happy.

It took them a while but eventually, he and Eliott figured out parenthood. They're still far from perfect; they swear in front of Jackson sometimes, they put the volume on the TV slightly too high and it wakes him up sometimes, they aren't quick enough and get either thrown up or pissed on sometimes, but they're doing a great job. A far better one than he used to expect and he loves it. He loves being a father, he loves having a son, he loves his life. He really, truly does.

This morning, he woke up first. Just a few minutes before Jackson did but as if working automatically, he made his way over to the kitchen and started preparing a bottle right on time for when Jackson started whimpering as he was getting hungry. And now, he's sitting down on their balcony, slowly feeding his baby a bottle as he watches the sun rise over the city. Such a different wake up than the year before.

Eventually, Jackson finishes his bottle and Lucas pushes it aside before making him burp. As soon as it's done, he cradles him back against his chest and kisses his forehead. He has grown so much through the last five months. He's looking much more aware of his environment now, smiling back at Lucas as he blows a bubble of spit. His hair has grown and thickened too, all while keeping the same shade than Lucas'. His eyes, however, are no longer as blue as they were when he was born and now have some hints of grey and green in them, just like Eliott's. A perfect little mix of the two of them.

"Is it pretty Jack?" he asks in a playful tone as he points to the city waking up around them. "Is it pretty?"

Jackson giggles, shoving one of his tiny fists inside his mouth, something he's been doing more and more often lately.

"Don't eat your hand, baby," Lucas softly teases as he carefully pulls the fist out of his mouth. "Is it that you're hungry? You want more than milk?"

His son only innocently tilts his head to the side in a way that reminds him of Eliott as he's trying to make sense of his Papa's words.

"We'll go buy you some baby food later then today!" he announces, before tickling Jackson's belly, making him giggle again. "Isn't that right? We've got to put food inside of that belly!"

He keeps tickling him until Jack's face turns red from laughing too much and then hugs him tightly, kissing his cheek.

"I love you so much, Jack!" he whispers against his son's ear. "And I'm so glad I decided to be selfish that day at the hospital and to keep you with us! I can't imagine my life without you anymore."

And although Jackson is far too young to answer him already or to even understand his words, there's something that lights up in his eyes, as if telling Lucas he loves him and that he's glad to be with them too.

"Let's go wake Daddy!" he announces and their son giggles again at the mention of his Daddy.

Grinning, he stands up, carrying Jackson against his hip, and walks back inside, quietly making his way over to the bedroom where he finds his boyfriend sprawled on his front across the mattress, snores coming out of his open mouth. Lucas can't help but stop in the doorway and take in the sight. How did he get so lucky?

He tiptoes over to the bed and lays down next to Eliott with Jackson in between them. Smiling, he starts running his fingers across his boyfriend's cheek, tracing random patterns. It takes the older boy a moment before he wiggles his nose and peaks one eye open.

"Good morning!" Lucas greets him, his smile widening.

"Hi," Eliott sleepily mumbles, reaching for Lucas' head, running his hand through his hair. "What time is it?"

The younger boy chuckles and shuffles closer.

"Still early. I woke up right on time for this little buddy's breakfast."

As if sensing they're talking about him, Jack lets out a little squeal and blows a raspberry of spit before babbling a little, something he's started doing. They've still got a long way to go before his first words though.

"Is that right buddy?" Eliott teases as he pokes the tip of their son's nose. "You're a big boy now! Almost sleeping through your nights!"

"He is!" Lucas affirms proudly, ruffling Jackson's hair. "Our baby is a big boy now!"

"But he's still our baby," his boyfriend reminds him before using the hand he's got in Lucas' hair to pull him down into a kiss.

Not everything is perfect. After all, things could never be perfect but right now, in this very moment, laying down with the love of his life and their son in between them, Lucas is pretty sure this is as close to perfect as it could get.

_Epilogue_

As soon as they had seen the result of his test six months ago, Lucas and Eliott had been determined to thoroughly enjoy it this time, a luxury they hadn't allowed themselves seven years ago. And they did.

They had spent countless hours speaking to their baby, telling him different stories, telling him about their day, repeating over and over again they loved him so much. Jackson did too, rubbing his Papa's belly, kissing it and telling his little brother all he learned about at school that day.

Eliott had the time of his life working on the nursery, keeping the door locked until it was all ready. Lucas bursted into tears when he was finally allowed to see it. His husband had reproduced the night sky onto the walls and ceiling, painting stars and linking them to form constellations. There also were galaxies, other planets as well as a full moon shining brightly. It looked so beautiful.

There had been some nostalgia in his husband's eyes though and Lucas knew what he was thinking about. It's the nursery he would have prepared for Jackson…

"I'm sure it would have been beautiful," Lucas had tried to reassure him, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and placing it over his bump, right on time to feel Simon kicking.

"It would have," Eliott had whispered, rubbing his swollen abdomen. "But at least our little tiger here will enjoy it in a few more weeks."

There's now two months left and unlike during his first pregnancy, this time, Lucas really can't wait for their son to be born. As much as he tried to avoid touching his belly while pregnant with Jackson, this time, he always has a hand over it, reassuring him their baby is still there, rolling around and kicking. He can already tell Simon is going to be good at football judging by how much he's been practicing kicking Lucas' bladder.

He's pulled out of his thoughts when he hears the front door open followed by the excited footsteps of Jackson as well as Eliott's voice, telling him not to run but their son isn't having any of it. A few seconds he appears in the living room, bouncing on his feet with excitement. He throws his backpack on the floor and climbs up on the couch besides Lucas, throwing his arms around him.

"Hi Papa!" he greets him with this wide smile he inherited from Eliott, before placing both of his hands over his bump and kissing it. "Hi Simon!"

"Hey baby," Lucas greets him right back, running his fingers through his messy hair which is just like his. "So? Did you like being on set with Daddy?"

"He's the new star," Eliott answers for him, walking into the living room with a smirk. "And he's been a little tease all day!"

Raising a questioning eyebrow, the younger man looks back to their son whose cheeks are now a dark shade of red from blushing. Jackson avoids Lucas' eyes and instead focuses on rubbing his bump.

"What did he do?" he wonders, biting down on his lips to hold back his own smile.

"Spent all day telling people he knew where the real tunnel was and that he had been there many times before," his husband exclaims as he sits down on Lucas' other side, his hand immediately coming to rest over his belly.

Lucas isn't even surprised by it. They've brought Jackson to the Petite Ceinture so many times already, wanting to show him a piece of their history so he was a little confused about why Eliott wasn't filming Polaris there rather than the other tunnel he had found. Truth is, neither he or Lucas want to share this special place to the world. It's theirs and theirs alone. Any tunnel can do for the movie but the Petite Ceinture is their little secret.

"You'll understand why when you'll be older," the younger man explains to their son, pushing back a wild piece of hair.

"But I'm old enough!" Jackson tries with a childish pout that contradicts what he's saying.

"How old are you?" Eliott teases with a smirk.

Giggling, the boy raises six of his little fingers and nods proudly.

"Six!"

Lucas chuckles and leans forward, kissing his forehead before resting his head on the couch, looking at Eliott. It's hard to believe their baby is already six years old. It has not always been easy, there's even moments when they wondered if they had done the right thing, if he wouldn't be happier with the adoptive family that had their eyes on him but at the end of the day, they've made it through.

They got married soon after Lucas graduated from engineering school. It was a small ceremony with their close friends and family invited. Jackson is the one who handed them the rings when it was time. Then, after coming back from their honeymoon, a two weeks trip to Disney World in Florida with Jack, they moved out of their apartment into a house with a backyard, a trampoline and enough space for Jack and any kids they might have in the future.

And now here they are with Jackson being six years old already and his little brother meant to show up in two months.

"I love you," he whispers, his eyes staring right into Eliott's.

"I love you too," his husband says, as his smile widens before pressing his lips onto his.

Through the ups and downs, they've made it.


End file.
